It Started At The Masquerade
by Charmfeather
Summary: Once upon a time there was a dark king who was eventually defeated. Now, three decades later, the kingdoms are flourishing and a ball is being held. A girl whose only goal is to survive suddenly finds herself in a world of fancy gowns, suitors, mentors, and more as she navigates her way between the lines of royalty and peasantry.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a boy. He was the crown prince, heir to the throne of his kingdom. His mother ruled the land as the queen, and as the boy grew it was plain to see that he had the makings to become a great king.

For some time in his youth he traveled with the royal army and rose in their ranks, becoming a general and making friendships.

He fell in love with a beautiful maiden from another kingdom during his travels and she with him, after some time. The two returned to his home and were wed. It was a grand ceremony.

However, on the queen's trip back from her summer home later that year, tragedy struck when her carriage escort was attacked and she was left to die. Her driver got her back as quickly as he could, but it was too late to save her. The blade had been poisoned. She had just enough time left to say goodbye to her beloved child.

After she passed, the son was filled with despair and anger. He sought out and tracked down those who had committed the act and killed them all in his rage. He returned to the castle fill with many emotions plaguing him, clouding him, that he was conflicted. He did not know how to feel.

His love tried to comfort him, but it he did not let her in.

He was appointed king and for many days he spent all of his time isolated as he made the adjustment and grieved for his mother. Days later, his beloved wife came with news that she was with child.

This was a spark of joy in his life, but it did not last.

Tragedy struck again, as toward the end of her pregnancy his queen became ill. He went to all of the healers of the castle, but they could do nothing. He went to all of the healers of the kingdom, but they too could do nothing.

His frustration, fear, and anger grew as he searched for a way to save her, save the child, save himself. His mind became suspicious and he feared that she too had been poisoned.

He traveled out far, to ask for assistance from a friend he had made in the army. The friend was honest with the prince, telling him that there was nothing in all of the lands that could save his queen.

This upset the prince greatly. He accused his old friend of being among those who poisoned his wife, accused him of treason and all of the men who continued to travel with him. The two battled and the prince was defeated, with scars across his body to prove it.

The prince in anger, went farther out of the kingdom in desperation, searching for an antidote.

The general however, sensing that this was not the man he had once called a friend returned to the castle only to find the young queen on her deathbed. She called out to her lover in pain, desperation, but he was not there for her. The general stood by her side as she gave birth to the child and then, surprisingly, another. She named them and stayed no longer.

The man she loved had left her, both emotionally and physically and she did not know what to do without him. He had been a part of her for so long that she had forgotten who she was before.

The general saw her pass and knew that soon the prince would return. But sensing the worse, he and an advisor split the children up. The prince would believe that they had died along with their mother, having never been born. The two fled, separating the children and the prince returned not long after, believing that he had lost everything.

There was nothing left in him but anger. Cold, hard anger. He pushed his past away from him, no longer associated with anyone from that time, often hunting them down. He became a cruel king, a vicious king, a king who had no mercy for anyone. He conquered other kingdoms and his empire grew. It was dark days in those times.

Everyone forgot about the young prince they had once put so much faith in, for he was gone. This new figure was someone different, someone who ruled for almost two decades before he was stopped. And he was stopped by none other than his two lost children.

One had been trained in politics, the other in combat. Both were strong in their own ways and together they led fellow rebels against the tyrannical king. In his last minutes, the dark king found the good in his heart again as he saved one of them from death.

Nothing from his past could have saved him, but the love from his child and the hope for a good future did.

He passed away and the kingdoms and all those surrounding celebrated. Peace was returned, soldiers no longer patrolled every street, food was no longer hoarded for the palace, and people were free from the tyrannical grip that had held them tight for a quarter century.

And now? Now it is three decades after the great triumph. The kingdoms now operate individually, allowing them to tend to their needs more specifically. No one person rules over them all and this is good. They work in cooperation and fellowship.

And as for the prince's kingdom? On the throne now sits one of his children, the one raised amongst politics, the one more suited for the large task of ruling and governing the land. The other child keeps the peace, traveling throughout the land and neighbouring kingdoms, sometimes training the troops of the kingdom. The kingdom has flourished under this new rule.

The late queen's legacy lives on through her grandchildren. The prince's tragedy is forgotten as his children bring light to the darkness he had created. Children in schools across the land and many more learn this history. And those children in the very kingdom where it took place gaze up at the great palace, imagining the stories that took place in those walls. The walls of the great Skywalker castle.

* * *

A/N: I was struck with inspiration and I wanted so badly to start with the masquerade, but I couldn't help but world build and create a history for this AU. Rey will be the main character and I can't wait to write more! Let me know what you think and if you want, follow my tumblr ( lightsabers-and-x-wings )where you can see a bunch of visuals I'll be posting and possibly some teases and stuff for coming chapters :) Thank you for taking the time to read this and for everyone who leaves a review, follows, or even favourites! I appreciate every single one and I can't wait to share this story with you. - Charmfeather


	2. Chapter 2

It was the largest ball of the decade, that much was certain, not that Rey had anything to compare it to. The masquerade was being held in the ballroom of the large Skywalker castle, currently under the rulership of Queen Leia Organa.

Rey had never been to the castle before. As her carriage pulled up she couldn't help but be in awe at what her eyes fell upon. The towering structure that she had only ever seen from a distance was now right in front of her, awaiting her. She went to open the door, but before she could a greeter did. He held out his hand to her as she exited her carriage, offering support as she carefully stepped down, mindful of her gown.

Spirits, her _gown_.

It was more than she could have ever expected. Beyond anything she could have ever dreamed up. Light brown, layered, and soft, it flowed as she moved. She made a note to herself to return to the seamstress with great thanks and to share stories of her night.

She thanked the man who had helped her and he smiled, gesturing toward the entrance, inviting her to enter a world that was completely foreign.

Rey took a breath. This was it. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, but she adjusted her mask, an intricately detailed piece that matched her dress's light brown colour, and went with the other guests who were arriving, following those people with large dresses and extravagant masks.

For a moment she felt that many dresses put hers to shame, the plain thing, but she supposed she liked it that way. It brought comfort to her that some things never change. And to be honest, she found some of the other dresses to be quite hideous.

The flow of people led her through the front doors and it was all she could do not to gape at the interior. She was not alone in her amazement however, as she heard a small gasp from a woman behind her to which her party chuckled saying, "Just wait until your see the ballroom."

Rey couldn't imagine that anything could be grander than what she had seen so far, but was prepared to be proven wrong.

"This way to the ballroom, miss," a nearby guard spoke to her as she nodded at him in thanks, following his direction and the trail of people, fellow party-goers.

When she reached the ballroom she knew immediately that this would be the fanciest place she ever set foot in. Exquisite chandeliers hung from above and stunning architecture surrounded her. Beautiful murals of sky and the heavens covered the ceiling, and the entire place was filled with a warm glow. People mulled around the edges, as others danced in the centre, the band to the side playing beautiful, moving music. Rey slowly made her way in, her eyes taking in everything around her, childlike in her amazement. Step by step she allowed her gaze to fall on everything she could, desperate to take it all in at once. She felt small in comparison to how large and grand the whole event was. She, a lowly peasant girl didn't belong in this room around these fancy people in their masks and ornate gowns. Yet, here she was, with both a beautiful mask and gown. She decided that she would enjoy it, for she knew she would never get the chance ever again, and continued to make her way around the edge, watching the centre in amazement.

After some time since arriving Rey had found a place on the edge and made herself comfortable, engaging in small talk with the people around her, learning more about the event, and occasionally clapping along to the music when particularly energetic songs were played. It was quite an odd experienced, seeing as everyone she saw was wearing a mask, but she was enjoying it.

"First time in the palace?" Someone new had come to stand beside her as she watched the pairs on the dance floor. It was a man's voice.

"Yes, how could you tell?" She asked curiously, turning to the mask-covered face a bit panicked. Was it that obvious that she wasn't part of this crowd? How many other people had noticed?

"Lucky guess," the man replied with a cheeky grin and Rey gasped as she realised who was under the mask.

"Finn?"

He nodded, laughing as she smiled at him, rolling her eyes.

"I should have known it was you," she mumbled to herself, causing him to chuckle more.

"I'm glad you came, Rey. I knew you would."

"Well, when else would I have this opportunity?" She asked, motioning to the party surrounding them. "Besides, you had already bought the dress and, well, you know I can't skip the chance to eat palace food," she ended with a grin, looking to her childhood friend as he laughed behind his mask.

"I should've known that was the real reason why you came. I suppose I'd be a good friend if I told you where it is?"

"Perhaps."

"Well then I'll show you where it is," as he held his arm out for her to take, playfully. She laughed as she took it and followed his lead, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells as they went, something that did not go unnoticed by Finn.

"I was the same way when I first came here," he told her, referring to her head turning every which way, attempting to see everything and every little detail. She stopped at his words, a bit embarrassed, but eager to hear more about his position and time in the castle as a guard.

"It wasn't nearly this busy or fancy, mind you, but maybe the emptiness of the ballroom made it feel that much bigger. I am still in awe every time I walk in; it never ceases to amaze me."

He led her into another grand room that was more than she could have ever imagined. One large, head table sat in the front of the room with it seemed like a hundred round tables each with many chair around them.

Rey noticed a masked woman from across the room waved to Finn, to which he smiled in return and led Rey over to the table where the girl and two others sat.

"Rey, these are some of my friends: Temmin Wexley, Karé Kun, and Miss Jessika Pava. Guys, this is Rey."

A bit surprised at the sudden introduction, Rey smiled at them as Finn pulled out a chair for her.

"Hello," she greeted them as she went to sit down.

"So you're the one Finn's told us so much about. It's great to finally meet you," the girl who had waved, Jessika, said next to her.

"She came here for the food," Finn joked.

"Me too," replied Jessika, laughing in agreement.

"But you stayed for the _amazing_ people," the other girl, Karé, said while smirking and motioning to the present company.

"Actually no, I just stayed for the food."

The friends all laughed as Rey smiled on, a bit overwhelmed at suddenly being in this group of clearly close friends.

"It was nice to meet you, Rey, but I do hope you all'll excuse us," Temmin began as he and Karé rose from their seats. "I'm afraid it's time for us to go dancing again." The two smiled.

Rey nodded back at them as Jessika informed the pair that she was not yet full and would stay with Finn and Rey.

Once they had food in front of them, conversation flowed more freely and Rey found that she quite liked talking to Jessika Pava, or Jess as she had told Rey she could call her. The girl had a spirit to her that Rey admired and enjoyed being by. And once she had her first bite, Rey had to admit that the food was also beyond her imagination. She had never tasted anything like the delicacies that Finn had called over to their table. She savoured every bite she took, often closing her eyes and letting the flavours take over her senses. The food, the palace, the dress, everything made it such a surreal experience.

When she had slowed down eating, Jess demanded that Finn take Rey dancing, once she learned that Rey hadn't danced yet.

"It's a masquerade ball for goodness sake! You can't just not dance," Jess told her new friend after Rey had attempted to avoid the pressure.

So with that, the three headed out toward the ballroom, with Rey continuing to attempt excuses halfheartedly.

"You know I can't dance, right?" she mumbled to Finn as he led her out, the two of them trailing behind Jess.

He gave a slight chuckle and reassured her saying, "Don't worry about it. You've been watching them for some time tonight, right? And I can take Jessika out first so you can watch."

Rey gave a slight sigh of relief as they approached the edge of the dance floor, "Thank you."

"But don't think you're getting out of that dance," he warned her playfully as he walked to Jess and explained that they would show Rey an example.

Rey just grinned as she watched the two move out onto the floor, perfectly at ease. Finn was a guard in the palace and had changed so much from when she used to see him. She doubted that she had ever crossed his mind since he joined, he was now of higher status, growing in life whereas Rey had never gone anywhere; she was still in the same place as when he left. As for Jess, Rey learned that she was a part of the military's equestrian unit, slowly rising in its ranks. She obviously loved what she did and Rey couldn't help but envy the girl a bit as she watched her and Finn dance. Jess belonged here. Her spirit was given a place to thrive and she fit in with the higher-ups. Her and Finn were separate from Rey as she watched them dance, happily and enjoying their time

Truth be told, Rey would love to be able to be out there dancing without a care in the world, but things didn't just work like that. She didn't want to be out there in front of everyone, moving in a way that was completely unfamiliar. She didn't belong here. She hadn't gotten anywhere in life and was only here by chance. She was an outsider, just a peasant girl with a mask and a pretty dress.

But nevertheless, being at such a party made her imagine for a moment what it would be like if she was something more. Tonight, she decided, she would stop pitying herself. She could do that later. But right now, she was going to attempt to mimic the life she could never have.

When the song was over Finn and Jess came back over, kind smiles on their faces.

"It's your turn now, you'll be fine. Have fun," Jess said, encouragingly.

Finn held out his hand to her, which she took after the briefest moment of hesitation. He led her out to the floor, and they positioned themselves.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling. He knew she would be fine, he just had to make sure that she knew she would.

She took a breath and nodded, "Yeah."

"Follow my lead then."

And with that the music swiftly started up. Rey fumbled at first, but Finn was good and let her recover on her own. Rey realised that he wasn't taking pity on her or attempting to make it easier and she appreciated that. He knew that she could do it on her own and that she did,

About halfway through the song Rey had found the rhythm and was dancing as good as any other out on the dance floor. Sensing that conversation wouldn't distract her now, Finn smirked.

"I knew it."

"What?" Rey asked, a tad suspicious of his tone.

"You're a natural."

Oh

She hadn't expected that.

"I guess avoiding all the things Unkar's thrown at me has helped my footwork," she joked.

Finn gave a chuckle. "You're doing much better than I did at my first dance." Rey raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Well for one, my shoes were too big, so that definitely didn't help. But I just couldn't fit in with the people around me. My outfit irritated me, I was distracted by everything, I fumbled around and bumped into everything and everyone. It was obvious that I didn't belong."

Rey nodded. "Me too," she told him, with an earnest sigh.

Finn gave her a funny look, quizzical, and then he laughed, "Really?"

She looked at him confused. She didn't understand what he meant or what he was trying to say.

"Rey, you look like you belong here. And this has nothing to do with the mask and dress," he clarified when she opened her mouth to argue. "Nobody would ever guess that you weren't raised with a crown upon your head, with the way you appear."

Rey was at a lost for words until the song ended and as Finn walked her off and back toward Jess she found her words again.

"Thank you Finn. For everything." She looked to him with a happy smile which he returned. He knew that Rey wasn't one to express her emotions and feelings and he knew that this was really her way of showing her gratitude.

"Your welcome," he said with a grin as they reached Jess.

"You did great!" Jess said, enthusiastically, which provoked a larger smile form the pair.

"She did. I wish I could stay longer ladies, but I'm afraid that my shift is coming up, so I must be going. It was great being in your presence Lady Jessika," Finn said with a mock bow directed at Jess.

"Of course it was," she joked. "And you as well Sir Finn."

He grinned and turned to Rey. "And Rey, thank you so much for coming. It's great to see you again, it's been too long. I'd say have fun for the rest of the night, enjoy it please. Go dance again, I could tell you liked it," he said with a wink. "I'll see you again soon."

"Goodbye Finn," she said as he gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze and his smile beamed at her. She smiled back, and she knew that it had been the right decision to come here tonight. And with that he left them with a cheeky grin and a wave as he weaved away through the crowds.

.oOo.

 **A/N: Alright, so I still love this AU I made and I've had chapters 2 and 3 finished for months, but I never felt like actually posting them because I didn't have any inspiration or motivation to write more after that. But guess what, I saw The Last Jedi on opening night a week ago and wow has motivation and inspiration come back full force! So yes, this will become a damerey story, as I previously said on tumblr way back when. You just have to wait a bit, because if I keep this up, it'll be a long one.**

 **Well, I hope you've enjoyed, please let me know what you think, I love any and all reviews and you don't have to have an account to leave a review! And like I said, the next chapter is done, so if you want me to post it soon, definitely let me know ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading and if you want to talk Last Jedi/ Star Wars anything you can DM on here or check out my tumblr :)**

 **\- Charmfeather**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Goodbye Finn," she said as he gave her shoulders an encouraging squeeze and his smile beamed at her. She smiled back, and she knew that it had been the right decision to come here tonight. And with that he left them with a cheeky grin and a wave as he weaved awaythrough the crowds._

"God I thought he would never leave," Jess joked, to which Rey laughed.

The two moved to a near unoccupied table near the edge of the room, with a clear view of the floor and started up a conversation.

Rey liked talking to Jess, their words flowed easily with one another and didn't feel forced.

"Gosh, look at those two," Jess brought up at one point, motioning to the floor. Rey turned and saw Temmin and Karé dancing to a song that had the crowd clapping along. Rey just laughed and turned to Jess. "Jealous?" she asked, full well assuming the answer to be no.

Jess laughed. "Nah. I'm perfectly fine where I am right now."

"Excuse me miss,"

Rey gave a small jump and turned around in surprise after her shoulder had been tapped. A masked man with dark, wavy hair was standing there.

"May I have this dance?"

Rey was surprised. This was the first person to ask her to dance. She took a moment to look at him. Even with the white and black mask covering his slightly tanned face, she decided that she liked it well enough. After a quick glance back to Jess, who gave her a nod of encouragement, she turned back to the man and gave a nod.

"You may."

He held out his hand to her which she took and let him guide her out to the floor.

"Do you recognise the song?" he asked as the band struck up a new tune.

Slightly embarrassed, Rey shook her head. Thoughts about not belonging or fitting in began to swim around her mind once again,

But the man gave her a warm smile as he took her hands. "Then follow my lead, and when you can't just make something up," he chuckled.

Rey let out a small laugh. "And how would I do that?" She asked, engaging in the conversation as the dance began slowly.

He smiled as they turned in a circle together, "Just move to the music. Don't think."

"Don't think?"

"Mhmm. I often think many of these dances are too structured, with everyone dancing the same way. Music is freeing, let it loosen you," he spoke so sincerely that Rey was captivated by what he was saying. And he meant it to, she could tell by his dancing. The movements had picked up and she was trying her best to get the steps down, but the man didn't mind at all. He was moving in a way that was comfortable, light. Finn had been so exact with his movements.

Slowly, Rey found herself becoming more in tune with this way of dancing, picking up how to flow between motions in her own way as she danced with the man.

And he noticed.

A grin grew on his face as he felt Rey changing her style to compliment his own as they danced not to the dance, but to the music.

Soon, Rey found that she was enjoying herself very much. This way of dancing was fun. Her new partner's grin and energy was infectious and she was quickly sporting a matching one as they danced across the floor, arm in arm. Conversation between the two of them ceased to exist as they let the dance carry them, often with smiles and sudden gleeful laughs being shared with the other.

Song after song. Dance after dance. Lift after lift, spin after spin, they moved together.

As the crowd inside the palace slowly began to shrink, it was only when a musician accidentally knocked over an instrument that they stopped.

Somewhat out of breath, they smiled at each other.

"Wow," Rey managed to say, causing the man's grin to grow.

"Come," he said as he lead her off the floor. "Would you care for a drink?" they had reached an unoccupied table and he pulled out a chair for her.

Rey nodded, "Please, if you don't mind."

He smiled, "Of course not," and he left to get refreshments.

Even after he had walked away Rey couldn't wipe the smile off of her face,mic she tried. She had never felt anything like that before. Once she had gotten into it, it had just felt so natural, so wonderful, so right.

"Took you long enough," a voice shook Rey out of her musings as Jessika Pava sat down beside her, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh, hush up," Rey said, which only made Jess's grin grow.

"I mean, not that I can blame you..." She began as Rey raised an eyebrow. "With him as your partner, I bet you enjoyed that time very much."

Rey help but flush a bit at these words. She honestly hadn't thought too much about the man and his physique, but now that Jess had started hinting at it began to consider it. But then she stopped.

What was she doing?

This was not her; this was not her life.

She would never be caught dead fawning over a man in such a silly way.

A small scowl found its way onto her face as she realised how she had been acting.

She had been dancing around like some sort of fairy princess, like she could just forget her actual life, like she could pretend that this was her reality.

And she couldn't let herself think that way.

Jess sensed a change in her attitude and had worried look on her face. "Rey are you okay?"

Rey took a moment to shake her thoughts from her head and she gave a soft smile to Jess.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just tired."

Jess nodded understandingly.

"It's been an incredible experience being here," Rey spoke to Jess honestly. "More than I could have ever imagined," she continued as she gazed around the grand room. "But I think that I should be leaving now; I truly am quite tired," Rey stood up and Jess followed suit.

"Are you sure?" Rey nodded with a smile which Jess returned. "Thank you for coming, I know Finn was thrilled to see you, but I think he was jealous of how much more you like me," Jess joked, causing Rey to laugh.

"It was great meeting you Rey, I hope we can see each other again soon," Jess said eagerly.

"Of course," Rey said, but she knew her answer was just the polite one. She didn't belong here, this wasn't her place. "Goodbye, Jess," Rey called as she walked away, smiling as Jess winked at her.

As Rey meandered her way through the crowd toward the exit she had almost made it when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she started.

"It's no problem at all," the stranger said as he looked up at who he had bumped into. And there he was, the man with the black and white mask, dark hair, and a tan complexion. "Are you leaving?" he asked, a bit surprised, but hoping his mask helped hide his expression.

"Oh yes, well, I must be getting back to my home now. I didn't realise how late it had gotten and I'm afraid I must go. It was a pleasure to dance with you though. Thank you," she said with a smile.

He nodded in understanding and returned her smile. "Thank you for dancing with me. It was the highlight of my night. Let me keep you no longer then, my lady. Safe travels and I bid thee goodnight." He wore a grin and gave a slight bow to her and she couldn't stop a smile from growing as she curtsied back and turned away before he could say anything more.

But as she left, her thoughts were a jumbled mess, filled with various voices echoing, contradicting each other.

"You don't belong here."

"You're a natural."

"The highlight of my night..."

"I hope we can see each other again soon..."

.oOo.

 **A/N: Wow, chapter 3 is up now, what do you know? And who is the masked man? Hmmmmm... Thank you for reading this and I look forward to hearing any thoughts you have! Anyone can review, you don't need an account.**

 **Until the next time :)**

-Charmfeather


End file.
